In general robot, a power source such as a motor or an engine is used to control a vehicle, a transporting apparatus, or a machine system, and in this case, a capacity of the power source, which satisfies required work (operation, activation), needs to be selected to perform the required work. For example, in a case in which the power source is the motor, a capacity of the motor is closely associated with a size, a weight, and costs of the motor.
In a case in which the robot or the machine system needs to be operated with high torque and at a high speed, a power source having a large capacity is required, which causes an increase in size, weight, and costs of the robot or the machine system.
In the case of the automobile, a gear transmission system, which changes a gear ratio during a process of transmitting rotational force of an engine to wheels, is used to obtain both a high-torque output for allowing the automobile to smoothly travel up a slope and a high-speed output for allowing the automobile to travel at a high speed. However, the gear transmission system is difficult to be used for a small-sized driving system because of a problem of complexity of a mechanical configuration, a price, and a weight thereof.
Meanwhile, the applicant has proposed Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2012-0028234 that discloses a planetary gear system using two input properties. However, the applicant has merely proposed a technology for synthesizing input speeds as disclosed in the Korean Patent Application. Therefore, there is a need for an input synthesis apparatus capable of synthesizing torque of inputs as well as the speeds of the inputs in order to create outputs having more various properties.
Therefore, the present invention provides an input synthesis apparatus capable of being simply applied to a small-sized driving system and creating various outputs by selectively synthesizing a speed and torque of the input.